


Trapped

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: There's been an explosion at the precinct.





	1. Boom

**Author’s Notes:  You ever been writing a story you shouldn’t be writing, and then you see a prompt which makes you start writing another story you shouldn’t be writing?   Well, that’s what happened.   For the past week I’ve been writing a one shot that has been keeping me from new chapters of my old stories and then I saw this prompt:**

**_Following an explosion at the LAPD precinct, the Goddess of creation (in the body of Charlotte Richards) gets stuck together with Lucifer and his humans. When she realizes Lucifer got badly hurt in the process she shows an unexpectedly maternal site. (set sometime during S2, Bonus for her using a cute childhood nickname)_ **

**_Now I know I must write this.   I don’t know how long this is going to be but I’m sorry in advance if it falls under the radar.   I know right now the iron is hot.   This story will have reveals, how many not sure yet._ **

****

**_Chapter 1: Boom!_ **

Chloe Decker didn’t do jealous.   If her mother was here she would tell her how unbecoming it was of her, but she couldn’t stop looking at them.   They were just so damn happy, and she needed to know why.     She didn’t exactly know what she and Lucifer were, but she could feel that they were something.   The thing is, what was he and Charlotte?   Were they something?   Had they been something?   It’s eating at her more than it should.

“Don’t.” Dan stated sitting a coffee on her desk.

“Don’t what?” she asked innocently, finally pulling her eyes away from them.

“Wonder about it.   I don’t know what Lucifer is to you, but I know that I’m liking what Charlotte and I have, and if I waste my time trying to figure out how many times they did it I could ruin something.”

 “Charlotte has been married to her soon to be ex for over ten years, and there is no proof that he even was around before then.    So, if we want answers about Lucifer she would be the one to get them from.”

“I don’t think I want them that bad.” She stated giving the pair one more look.

 

\------Trapped------

Unlike his mother, Lucifer can feel their eyes on the back of his head.  He knew that if his mother tried she would feel them too, but like always his mother doesn’t really pay attention to the little things.  He can also hear what they are saying, and he is not liking it not one bit.

“Mother, did you tell Daniel that you and I were we?” he asked sternly.

“No, not like you are thinking.   I would never say such a thing.   He just asked had you and I ever shared a bed.  Of course, we haven’t, but I must keep up earthly appearances.   So yes, I told him we did, you slept with me many of nights Lucifer when you were little, you were brightest of them all, but you feared the dark.   I think that is part of the reason why your father made you the light bringer.   That way no one could put you in the dark again.   Now I realized a little too late what he thought that meant, but he is very understanding.  I assured him that you and I would never do that again.  I care deeply about you, but never would I have sex with you.   So, it’s all good as they say.” She smiled.

“The two of them seem a bit chummy over there.   I’m sure he is filling her in on what you told him, and things are far from the good.”

“Well fine, we’ll just walk over there and tell them I’m your mother, and everything will be fine.  I don’t like the thoughts of anyone thinking you and I have gotten horizontal.”

Lucifer was taking the time to try and think in his mind how he could explain everything.   Would she believe mother, or maybe he could say, stepmother?    Sister?  Aunt? Celestial prisoner?   Things were starting to get good for the two of them, she liked him he knew it, more than liked.   He could do this, he just had to think fast.

“You guys need to tell people the departments you work for.   Dan, this was delivered for you to my department.” Ella smiled bringing in a huge package.

“Chloe, I told you not to go overboard about my birthday this year.” He smiled approaching the gift.

Lucifer would admit at the size of the box even he was curious as to what his detective would have gotten her ex for his birthday.

“It’s not until next week, and if I were to go overboard I most definitely wouldn’t have done it here, well unless I was going to embarrass you.” She smirked.

Lucifer and Charlotte stood opposite Chloe and Dan.    He was starting to unravel the big bow on top, but he was stopped by Charlotte.

“Lucifer, do you hear that?” she asked him alarmed.

“It’s a bomb!” he shouted.

He went for Chloe and Charlotte went for Dan, just as soon as that were out of the line of the bomb it went off blinding everyone.    There were roofing and debris falling all around Charlotte.   She was screaming for Dan, and he hadn’t answered her yet, neither had Lucifer.   

“Daniel!   Lucifer!” she screams frantically, still, no one answers.

 

\------TRAPPED------

Chloe’s ears were ringing.   She remembered that right before the explosion Lucifer had grabbed her and pushed her out of the way.    Right now, she couldn’t see anything, the dust was settling, but she could hear something.    A gut-wrenching sound, like an animal being slaughtered.

“Chloe are you okay?” Dan asked.

She was dazed, but somehow, she had ended up beside Dan.

“Where’s Charlotte?” he asked.

“Somebody help me over here.” She cried out.

There was so much stuff down between them.   It was like the four of them had gotten separated from everyone else who was on their floor.    They could hear people in all different stages of distress, but what was still ringing in everyone’s ears was that sound.   They rounded the corner and what they saw stopped them in their tracks.

Charlotte was holding Lucifer who was unconscious.   He had been hit in the head by something.   His head had a huge gash in it, and there was so much blood, but a beam had to fall on his leg crushing it at an odd angle.   That sound they had been hearing it was him, it was coming from Lucifer.

“Oh, Lucifer.” Chloe sighed approaching him.

“You stay back!   You stay back, you are the reason this is happening.” Charlotte shouted.

Dan didn’t want to seem hurt by the way she was cradling his head.   After all, he was hurt, but there was no denying the look of love that was on her face, and she snapped at Chloe.

Lucifer eyes snapped open, and that sound intensified, and he was mumbling something in a weird language.   Dan was even more surprised when Charlotte fell into the rhythm and spoke it as well.

“What are they saying?” Chloe asked Dan.

“I have no idea, check your phone and see if you have service I don’t.” he sighed.

Charlotte knew that she was supposed to pretend as if they were barely friends, but how could she.  He was hurt, and he was no longer speaking English.    He gripped her hand and called out for her in Enochian.   That was it, she couldn’t take it anymore.    She cradled him closer to her and begin to rock him back and forth, she wanted to calm down his cries.   He couldn’t heal because they were there with Chloe.   She was causing him pain.

“It’s okay Button.    Daniel and Chloe are going to get us out of here.    You just go ahead and cry all you want.” She rocked him.

“It wasn’t lost on her when Chloe turned to Dan and mouthed “button”.   She probably thought it was a name she gave him as her past lover.     Lucifer had been her little button from the first day she saw that head full of curls.

All Lucifer could feel was a mind-bending pain in his head.   It was making it hard to see or even focus, but he did see that Chloe was standing and looking down on him.   That meant she was okay.   Someone was holding him, he hoped it wasn’t Daniel.

“Mum.” He croaked.

“Don’t talk my boy you’re hurt.   I’m pretty sure that these two that you call friends will stop staring at us and do something already!    Can’t you see my child is in pain, and all because he attempted to save your lives.   Let’s save him shall we.”

“Mum.” Lucifer warned.

“Well Button they are just standing there with their mouths open over the fact that you called me mum, it’s not some kind of sexual pet name, I’m his mother.   Now someone get a doctor of some kind in here to help him, he’s leaking all over my new dress.” She explained.

 

**End Notes:  You guys will not believe how many days I’ve been writing this.   I hope you like it and look for more soon.  I’m trying to post something everyday for the next thirty days.   Lets see can I make it happen.   Remember comments are love.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author’s Notes:  Yay I love the feedback from this one.   Everyone seems to want to know what happens next, and I’m guessing the nickname button is a hit.    My aunt calls my niece her little button, I started to give him another nickname but still liked this in the long run.   Some might say that Lucifer will be a bit out of character and yes, he will be, but it’s the brain injury.   Also, I have come to find out when someone is truly hurt and is experiencing something for the first time if they could have their mother would them they would want them, and he’s experiencing real pain since Chloe is there.   That’s also why Charlotte would want to be close by, she still doesn’t know exactly what Chloe is.   This chapter might be a bit short, but hey it’s something.**

**Chapter 2: Chaos**

Chloe had so many questions, but the smoke was clearing, and she could hear the panic of everyone else that was in the precinct.    That really had been a bomb go off and now people were panicking.   She began to look around and that’s when she noticed that stuff had fallen all around them.   It was as if they were in there only little pocket of the precinct.   Well time for someone to take charge.

“Is anyone else hurt?” she called out.

“I’m here, but I don’t think I’m hurt much.   I think it’s more like dazed.   Man, Dan who would have a grudge against you enough to blow you up.” Ella asked.

“There you are, Ellen is it?    You work the crime scenes, and I think you I’ve seen you help with autopsies.   You know what kills you all, get over here and fix him!” Charlotte practically screamed at the young tech.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.   You just need to calm down, looks like he’s asleep.” Dan soothed.

“You might want to wake him looking at that head injury, sleep might not be so good right now.” Chloe shared.

She couldn’t just sit around and wait to be rescued.   She knew that if Lucifer was up right now, he’d be doing something.    She had to do something to help him, or to get him help.    She didn’t like whatever the hell that sound was that he was making earlier, and she didn’t want him to start back.

 

\------TRAPPED------

Ella was claustrophobic.    She could feel the walls closing in on her from the moment she realized that she was indeed trapped.    They were all going to die there, they were going to die and when they pulled her from the ash she’d be a balled-up mess.   Then she saw him, and she realized they were bigger problems.

“What happened?” she asked approaching an unconscious Lucifer.

“I don’t understand.   First, he was talking, but he told me that the pain was too much, and then he was asleep.   His chest is going up and down so he’s alive, but I don’t like this, I don’t like it one bit.   I have you seen you with the bodies in the morgue, you must be the doctor.   Fix him, make my Lucifer come back!” she shouted.

The first thing you see when you get to Lucifer is how badly his leg is twisted.   There is no way it’s not broken, and it has a beam on it, but she is sure with the four of them they can get it off him.   The thing that has her worried about the most is his head.   There’s so much blood, all the product is out of his hair, and it’s all matted together.   She knew for sure that Chloe would be the one at hysterics, but it’s Charlotte Richards because somehow, she’s Lucifer’s mother.     She thought it was very weird that she knew that she had been down to the morgue with the bodies.   She had been because not a few people knew that she was in medical school.   She loved her job, but one day she did want to be a doctor, but she didn’t want the pressure to figure out what was wrong with Lucifer.   There was a reason she liked the morgue, al the patients were dead.

\------TRAPPED------

It’s like he’s underwater.   There’s so much pain in his leg and head, but everything is foggy and it’s like his senses are submerged.   He knows that must of this is because of Chloe.   He’s happy that she’s there with him, he knows that she’s safe, but because of it he’s feeling everything as strong as possible.   He’s the devil, and he can’t even help his friends.    He stuck his hand out, and immediately it was taken in a stronghold, and he knew immediately that it was Chloe, but someone else was holding him.

“Mum?” he asked unsurely.

“It’s okay I’m here, you were hurt.   They are trying to help you, there was an explosion.” Charlotte replied.

It all had come back to him, and he realized the mistake he had made he had called her mum.

Charlotte knew immediately when he realized what he had said.   His body tensed, and she knew that he was trying to think of a way to backtrack what he had said.    She really didn’t care what these people thought, but for some odd reason just like her ex-husband her son cared about the emotions of these humans.    She could justify things for him, make him calm down.    She just wanted him to open his eyes for her.

“It’s okay Button, it’s best not to worry about your mistake.   Everyone here now knows that I was a teen mother, and I’m a little older than they thought, but I look damn good for it.   I think Daniel likes it, it’ll get a little more interesting in the bedroom.” She cooed.

It wasn’t lost on anyone how he reacted to her words, but he still hadn’t opened his eyes yet.   Also, if you were to judge by his face, the pain wasn’t lessening even though his foot was almost uncovered, but it was going to be a bitch when they try to straighten it.

“Lucifer, how do you feel?” Chloe asked taking his hand again.

She was like a magnet.   He was always drawn to her voice.   Sometimes she would shine like a beacon of light, but not today.     Everything was dark, lost of things must’ve fallen for it to be so dark.   He could be barely seeing his hand in front of himself.  He lifted his other hand, the bring forth some light, but he felt it quickly pulled down.

“Mum!” he groaned realizing it was her who had done it.   He hadn’t realized how close she was.   

“You don’t need to do that honey.” She whispered closely in his ear.

Lucifer was startled by that.   Everything was a bit off, and it was dark, and he can always see in the dark.   The panic sat in and he could feel the panic attack coming on.\

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?   Look at me!” Charlotte demanded.

I can’t!     I can’t see anything!” he shouted.

 

**End Notes:   There you have a second chapter to this story.   I’ve been writing it a week and getting distracted by the stories of others.   I’m going to tell you right now it’ll be a while before you see anything else from this one, but I will be back to updating others.**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author’s Notes: Well I’m trying to stop reading others fanfiction and see can I get on with some of mine.  Let’s see how this goes.**

**Chapter 3: Let There be Light**

 

He had always been her button.   He was always there pressing you to call him out on things.  There was always a why to everything. Once you told him something there was always a why? She knew that it would get him in trouble one day, but she never thought that it would come down to him pushing him out of their home?  

 

Samael was the lightbringer.    It was his job, and his job alone to provide the world with their light.   No matter the darkness, he wouldn’t have to worry about that problem because the light was inside of him.   With just a flick of a hand and there would be light. A power that stuck with him even when he became the devil.   He always thought that his father didn’t care much about him, but even when he banished him to hell that power was still with him.   Now with the snap of a finger he could bring forward a flame. He never had to be afraid of the dark anymore.

 

“Mum. are you there?” a frantic call tore her from her thoughts.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” she tried her best to soothe him.   It was useless when she was in this mortal shell, and he was lost in the dark.

 

\------Trapped------

 

Dan had taken this time to remove the rubble from around Lucifer’s trapped leg.   This was the easy part, he knew that he was going to need the help of the ladies when it got to the heavy part, but as he did this it made it easier for him to observe Charlotte and Lucifer even more.    She really was his mother. How old was she? It made a lot of sense about Lucifer’s attitude towards him, but they were starting to become friends of some kind, could he really be with his mother now?    He never thought he would think it, but it was so much better when he thought they had done it.

 

Chloe decided to give Dan a hand moving away the rubble, while Ella took some bandages from her bag to help try and cover the head wound.   She kept catching herself looking at them, and it wasn’t the shock that Charlotte was Lucifer’s mom that kept catching her attention. It was that Lucifer seemed to be trying to do something with his hands and she kept stopping him.

 

“What are you doing?” Chloe finally asked.

 

“I beg your pardon.” Charlotte replied.

 

“He keeps trying to move his hands, and you’re restraining him.    Why are you doing that?”

 

“I just don’t want him to hurt himself any further, and Ms. Lopez is trying to bandage his head.   Aren’t we supposed to stop them moving in a time like this? I mean what if other parts of him are hurt?

 

“Lucifer, where does it hurt?” she asked him caressing his head.

 

“It’s dark.    If I could just….mum I need to just…..”

“You will do no such thing!” Charlotte shouted.

 

It was not lost on Chloe once again when Charlotte had once again pulled Lucifer’s hand down to his side, but this time she wasn’t fast enough.   She knew it must’ve been a trick of light because she could’ve sworn she saw a spark of some kind.

 

\------Trapped------

 

Ella was trying not to make it about herself, but they were moments where she knew she was about to lose control.    She could feel the room closing in, and she was doing her best to focus on Lucifer, but when she took the moment actually focus on him, things weren’t adding up and the anxiety was coming back in big time.

Like how she never actually took the time to talk to Charlotte Richards.   Her phrasing of things, the way she speaks in general. She speaks as if English isn’t her first language, but she surely was born here.   Where could she had met Lucifer’s father? How? What if his father was indeed as bad as he tried to say about him, what if he had done something to Charlotte and she had to escape?   It really would make a lot of sense, she knew no one wanted to say it, but everyone knew that Lucifer obviously had an abusive parent.

 

“Alright Charlotte why don’t you keep distracting him, and Chlo, Ella, and I will try and get this off of his leg?” Dan explained.

 

Charlotte hadn’t really been paying attention and they really had worked quite quickly getting everything off of LUcifer, but it didn’t make her feel any better.    They were going to have to take it off of his leg, and she knew that was going to cause him to cry out. She kept holding his hand down, because he was doing his best to bring in the light, but he was still distracted by the pain.    

 

“How are you doing sweetheart?” she soothed.

 

“I can’t see.” he moaned.

 

Once again he flexed his hand.   This time she saw the light coming from them, she hoped that she was the only one.

 

“There is still something on your leg, Chloe, Ella, and Dan are going to take it off.   When they do it, it’s going to hurt, and i just want you to scream if you have too. The sooner we get this off of you, we can let Ella fix you up.”

 

All of a sudden he arched his back, and let out a loud scream.    It brought tears to her eyes, but the others didn’t realize that was in fact what he was doing.    This sound was not registering on the level for human comprehension. They could clearly tell that he was in distress, but as his mother she was the only one that could tell what kind of pain he was actually in.

 

“Ellen, I thought that you could help him, what are you all doing down there?” Charlotte asked.

 

“As I said distract him, get him to focus on you.   We’re about to take this off of his leg. It’s going to hurt, but do whatever you can to keep him still.”

 

It didn’t take them long to get it off of Lucifer’s leg.   It truly was bent at a weird angle, but he didn’t make a sound once it was off of his leg.   Instead he immediately lost consciousness.

 

“Is he okay?” Chloe asked panicked.

 

“I think the pain was too much.   It’s probably not a good thing for him to be sleeping.    We gotta wake him up, and we have to get out of here.

“You’re making him weak.  If you weren’t in here, we would be out of here by now.    Look at him, the ruler of hell taken down by concrete and rubble.” Charlotte spat, as she tried to wake her soon.

 

“Sweetheart, we understand that you’re scared, but he’s out of it right now it’s time to drop this devil talk., at least for now.”

 

“What kind of proof do you need to believe him.   He tells you everyday what he is, and yet you still don’t believe him.   Isn’t it honesty is the best policy, and yet he is the most honest creature you’ll ever meet and yet you still refuse to see what’s before your eyes.”

 

“I’m sorry it’s going to take a lot more than the ramblings of a nightclub owner for me to believe have the things he says.” added Daniel.

 

\------Trapped------

 

Try as he may it was once again hard for Lucifer to think.    He could tell immediately that he was awake again though. The pain was worst, and he knew why.   He’d gladly take it, it meant that Chloe was okay. He reached out his hand for her, and she immediately took it, that was good.   Something was wrong though. He couldn’t see a thing.

 

“Chloe?” he questioned.

 

“I’m right here Lucifer.   We got your leg out, but we want you to do whatever you can to stay very still.   We’re going to get you outta here okay. Just stay awake for me.”

 

“Why is it so dark?   Is the power gone?” I can’t stand this.   I can’t stand this!” he began to thrash clearly getting upset.

 

“Hey there’s no need for that sweetheart.   I’m right here.”Charlotte told him coming along his other side.

 

There it was again.   He couldn’t tell where anything was.   They were shadows everywhere, and anything could come out and anyone could hurt him.   He couldn’t afford that. Chloe was making him vulnerable, and he needed to be able to see to keep her safe.

 

“I can’t be in the dark!” he shouted.

 

No one was prepared for what happened next.   Charlotte hadn’t had the time to hold down his hand that find time, and he had the time that he needed to raise it.   He raised it, and a beam of light seemed to shoot out of his hand from nowhere. It wasn’t like something from a scifi movie, just the simplest spark, but this spark somehow repaired every broken light that was in the section of the precinct that they were in.   It truly was if God said “let there be light”, because now they were basking in it.

 

“What’s going on?    I still can’t see anything.” Lucifer shouted truly panicked.

 

**End Notes:    It’s been a month!    I just want to say that i’m sorry.   I lost the muse, there was another story going on on this site with the same premise and it was AMAZING, and it was mirroring mine.   I had to rethink some things because we had shared some plot and I didn’t want anyone to think that i had stolen her ideas. I finally came up with something so i hope you like it and i promise to be back to updating now.    I plan to do a lot of writing through this hurricane so look for another update later.**


End file.
